Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that has a device for emitting light depending on the level of input sound and a means for capturing an image of the lighting device.
Mathematical modeling for the ribbit of Japanese tree frog (hereafter, referred to as a frog) has been conventionally studied (see Non Patent Literature 1). In those modeling studies for the ribbit, researchers conventionally have used audio data of frogs in a small area inside a building. For modeling study of frog behaviors in an outside field, localization of frogs in a field is essential.